


Heat of the Moment

by bi_sensation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_sensation/pseuds/bi_sensation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get up to something while Sam is out doing research. Something that Sam isn't very happy about. (No its not sex don't get your hopes up ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind! i dont mind constructive criticism but please just dont be too harsh. sorry if i did anything wrong, this was just a quick idea i wanted to get down.

Dean and Castiel were lying next to each other on their bed, Dean with his arm draped beneath Cas. The radio played softly across the room, nearing the end of a song neither of them knew the name of. Sam was out doing research for the hunt they were working on; the deaths of a few teenagers being stupid and going into a house that was supposedly haunted (which, obviously, meant that it was haunted.) Cas was tired and slowly drifting off to sleep when the next song came on.

_I never meant to be so bad to you._

Cas smiled, his eyes fluttering open. He shifted a bit and kissed Dean on the cheek. “This song always reminds me of you, it makes me really happy,” Dean looked at him with confusion, wondering why he would be brought to mind just from hearing a song, especially this song in particular.

 _One thing I said that I would never do_.

Castiel sang along with the next part, slightly off pitch but still sounding divine to Dean’s ears. He loved it when Cas sang.

_"A look from you and I would fall from grace._

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face."_

Dean’s smile faded. He looked at Cas and made a face, showing his confusion and sadness. Cas just smiled again and put his finger to his hunter’s lips, making sure he didn’t say anything else as he continued to sing, the song having reached the chorus.

_"It was the heat of the moment._

_Telling me what my heart meant._

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes."_

Castiel removed his finger from Dean’s lips, letting him speak, but Dean had nothing to say. Finally he asked, “Cas, why would this song make you happy?”

This made Cas giggle; because he knew Dean would ask that, “Dean did you not listen to what it says at all? The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I was a goner. No matter what anyone says, that was the reason I rescued you from Hell, not for any other reason. And when I fell, I knew that it was going to be okay… because I was going to find you, and I was going to be with you. And I knew I would get to continue to be with you for a long time. All I’m saying is this song makes me think of all the bad that happened to me and all the good that came out of it.”

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas, kissing him on the forehead, the nose, then the mouth. He lingered there, tracing the outline of his ex-angels lips, enjoying the taste of him. Things were just beginning to grow more heated when the radio clicked off. Dean slightly moved off a Cas and looked up to see his brother making the bitchiest bitch-face he’s ever seen.

Sam said through gritted teeth, “I don’t care what you guys do when I’m gone. But never, and I mean _never. Listen. To. This. Song_.”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was still beneath him, kissed him lightly on the lips and then hurtled a pillow at Sam. Castiel laughed and pulled Dean’s face back into his, not wanting to waste another moment away from him.

Sam scoffed and moved to the bathroom, muttering something about boundary issues and needing to start getting his own motel room. Dean and Cas stayed there for a while, kissing and holding each other close, before Cas unsuccessfully stifled back a yawn. “Sorry,” he said, feeling bad.

Dean laughed, vibrating onto Castiel’s body, “Maybe we should get some rest; it’s been a long day.” Cas shook his head, nuzzling into Dean’s collarbone, masking in his smell.

Sam came out of the bathroom to find them both asleep, held tight in each other’s arms, and couldn’t help but to smile, knowing that for the first time in a long time, his brother was really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to Heat of the Moment by Asia  
> Songwriter(s): John Wetton, Geoffrey Downes, John Kenneth Wetton  
> Copyright: Palan Music Publishing Ltd., Almond Legg Music Corp., WB Music Corp.
> 
> I never meant to be so bad to you  
> One thing I said that I would never do  
> A look from you and I would fall from grace  
> And that would wipe the smile right from my face
> 
> Do you remember when we used to dance  
> And incidents arose from circumstance  
> One thing led to another we were young  
> And we would scream together songs unsung
> 
> It was the heat of the moment  
> Telling me what my heart meant  
> The heat of the moment showed in your eyes
> 
> And now you find yourself in '82  
> The disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
> You can concern yourself with bigger things  
> You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings
> 
> 'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
> The heat of the moment  
> The heat of the moment  
> The heat of the moment showed in your eyes
> 
> And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
> How many nights you sit beside the phone  
> What were the things you wanted for yourself  
> Teenage ambitions you remember well
> 
> It was the heat of the moment  
> Telling me what your heart meant  
> The heat of the moment showed in your eyes
> 
> It was the heat of the moment  
> The heat of the moment  
> The heat of the moment showed in your eyes
> 
> Heat of the moment  
> Heat of the moment  
> Heat of the moment  
> Heat of the moment...
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics from [eLyrics.net](http://www.elyrics.net)


End file.
